When Worlds Collide:Lessons Learned and some not
by T-MAX X-H
Summary: What happens when Ash and the gang from Pokemon meet a certain cursed red-headed girl? Read to find out. My first fanfic ever. Rated M for use of the F-word. Please R&R.


Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon, Ranma ½, or Tony Hawk.

Author's Note: This is something I wrote back in 11th or 12th grade. It is the first fanfiction I ever wrote and the only one I ever finished. Please R&R, but be gentle...

When Worlds Collide: Lessons Learned (and some not)

"Who is that girl?" cried Brock. He was looking at a beautiful red-haired girl. Ash, also wondering who she was and hoping he could challenge her to a pokemon battle, went up to her and said, "Excuse me. What's your name?" The red-haired girl looked at him and said, "My name is Ranma Saotome. What's yours?" Before Ash could get out one word, Brock rushed up to the red-haired girl, held her hand and said, "Oh Ranma, where have you been all my life?" Before Misty could grab Brocks ear, Ranma pounded Brock's face into the ground. "Don't even think about it, freak!" said Ranma.

Ash was confused. He thought all differences were settled in pokemon battles and that fighting was a thing of the past. Looking at Ranma, Ash said, "I'm Ash from Pallet Town, and I challenge you to a pokemon battle!" "A what?" Ranma replied. Ash said, "You know, a pokemon battle." "No, I don't know," Ranma said. Ash was dumbfounded. He said, "You mean to tell me you have no idea what a pokemon is?" Ranma said, "No."

"LOOK OUT!" someone yelled. All of a sudden, a skateboard landed at Ash and Ranma's feet. The owner of the skateboard, who happened to be Tony Hawk, picked up the board and said, "Sorry 'bout that, dudes." He then got back on the skateboard and skated away with his group.

Ash and Ranma just shrugged their shoulders and returned to their conversation. "So you have no knowledge of pokemon?" Ash asked. Ranma replied, "Nope. But I do know Martial Arts." "Martial Arts? I didn't know that was still used," said Ash. Ranma was now as dumbfounded as Ash. She thought everyone used Martial Arts, in one form or another. Ranma said, "We must be from very different places."

Brock was up again. He said, "I know where you came from, Ranma. You came from heaven." This time, Ranma kicked Brock into a building that was 800 feet from where he was standing. "I told you to BACK OFF, YOU FUCKING FREAK!" yelled Ranma. "I swear, he's worse than Kuno."

"Oooookayyyyy," said Ash. Then Ash had an idea. He said to Ranma, "How 'bout we use our different ways of fighting against each other?" "Sure, that would be interesting," said Ranma. "Get out a pokemon and let's begin." "Okay," said Ash. "I choose Pikachu." Ranma started with a kick, but Pikachu countered with a thunderbolt that zapped Ranma with 10,000 volts of pure electricity, making Pikachu the winner.

After that, Ranma challenged Ash to a Martial Arts fight. Ash agreed, seeing as he'd seen many Bruce Lee and Jackie Chan movies, and all three Karate Kid movies. He figured that having absorbed the Martial Arts moves into his head, he might be able to do something.

The battle started. Ranma through a punch, and Ash blocked. Ranma then kicked, and Ash not only blocked, but also countered with a spinning jump kick, which knocked Ranma to the ground. They continued fighting for hours, because Ash was putting up one hell of a fight. Finally, Ash couldn't fight anymore, and Ranma hit him one last time for a KO.

When it was over and Ash woke up, Ash and Ranma shook hands out of respect for each other. They also learned valuable lessons. Ash learned that he is good at fighting. Ranma learned that pokemon hurt, really bad. And Brock… well, he didn't learn anything, so he once again tried a doomed attempt to hit on Ranma. With that, Ranma kicked him into next year. Literally!

When Brock landed in next year, a young man stood in front of him. "I thought you'd land here at this time," said the young man. Brock asked, "Who are you?" The young man replied, "I am Ranma, the one you were hitting on." "How can that be?" cried Brock. "It's a curse I have. That's all you need to know," Ranma said, and then walked away. Brock got up, walked to a wall, banged his head against the wall repeatedly, and yelled, "WHY DO THESE THINGS ALWAYS HAPPEN TO ME?" Well Brock, that's what happens when worlds collide.


End file.
